


Confession

by OccupationLove



Series: Second Chance [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Awkwardness, Confessions, F/F, Prequel, Rejection, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Monika hadn't been expecting to fall for Amelia. She hadn't been expecting her sister to notice before she did. And she definitely hadn't been expecting to confess at a sleepover.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the prequel to Unexpected! I apologize for the angst.

“Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”

Monika froze, cutting off her quiet mumbling about her friend, “What?”

Her sister locked eyes with her from across the room looking amazed, “Amelia. You’re in love with her.”

She felt her face heat up at the comment, “We’re just friends. You know, the kind that barely talk to each other. The ones that only hang out together because their friends are friends. That kind of thing.”

Jules spread out on the bottom bunk, mischief dancing through her eyes, “And yet you were just spewing facts that normal people wouldn’t know. You know, I don’t talk to your friends often but when I do I usually go for Ames first. And I had no idea that her favorite color is blue until two seconds ago. I didn’t know what she was doing this weekend or what tests she worried about and I doubt the rest of your friend group knows it to the extent that you do. So, you’ve either got to start claiming that you’re best friends or you have to admit that you have a crush.”

She tapped her pencil on her notebook just above a heart that she had foolishly drawn in math class, “I’m just observant that’s all.”

Jules laughed, “Yeah? Do you know what Feliciano is doing this weekend?”

Monika looked at her sister, slightly offended, “He’s my...We’re dating it’d be stupid if I didn’t.”

Her sister raised an eyebrow, “Do you?”

She opened her mouth to respond only to realize a few seconds later that she had no idea what her boyfriend was doing that weekend, “Oh no.”

She buried her face in her hands suddenly terrified, “No, no, no, no.”

A hand gently grazed her shoulder, “Hey, it’s okay. It’ll be okay, I swear. Everything will turn out just right, eventually.”

Monika slammed her notebook shut and turned around to face her sister, “What am I supposed to do?”

Jules shrugged and leaned against the chair, “Unfortunately, kiddo. I don’t know.”

She was going to cry. She was panicking and she was going to cry for such a stupid reason and that only made her more upset. Her sister must have noticed because an alarmed expression flashed across her face, “Hey! I just told you it’d be okay didn’t I?”

“How is it going to be okay? I’m such a terrible girlfriend! I’ve got a crush on someone else and I didn’t mean to and-”

Jules crossed her arms, “Well to be fair, I don’t think you ever really liked him very much.”

“That’s not true!”

She rolled her eyes, “I know you’re good friends and all and you love him as a friend; but, be honest. Did you ever really see him as someone you should date? Like, can you see yourself marrying him? Could you ever imagine that?”

Mo shook her head, “No, but…”

“No buts. You’d be happier if you just realized that it isn’t going to work if you aren’t into it.”

Monika groaned, “I don’t think you understand. If I break up with with then the whole friend group will be awkward and...Feli is the person I talk to the most often besides you. I can’t just mess everything up like that.”

Jules kissed her head, her long white hair brushing her cheeks, “Okay. But, I’m fairly sure Amelia likes you too. And I only want you to be happy, Mo.”

She reached up and wrapped her arms around the other, “I know you- W-wait, you think she likes me too?”

Her sister shrugged but she was smiling, “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t. She asks about you every time I talk to her. And she’s always grinning to the point of it being unnatural when you talk to her.”

“She’s always smiling that doesn’t count.”

Jules laughed, “Okay, whatever you say. I was just trying to be supportive.”

Monika let go of her sister and found her way to the top bunk, “I know. We should probably go to sleep, though. It’s a school night.”

“You sure you don’t want to talk about this more?”

She pulled the blanket over her head, “I’m sure. And please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t”

Mo tried to sleep that night; but, instead, she found herself staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had been said. She spent the entire night wondering how she was going to fix everything.

* * *

 

It was several weeks later before she started to gain some peace of mind. Of course, by that point, although she hadn’t forgotten, the topic was no longer the first thing she thought of when she was talking to her friends. She was able to sit down at the lunch table without stuttering over her words or feeling as if she were dying when she made eye contact with Feliciano or Amelia.

Unfortunately, that also came crashing down around her in the form of a sleepover at Amelia’s house. And by the demands of their parents, they were not allowed to invite the boys. Which meant that Monika was trapped in a house with one girl she barely talked to, three she couldn’t stand, two that she barely recognized, and Amelia. The only person besides Amelia she was even remotely comfortable with was Ames’ twin sister, Madeline, and to be honest she rarely even remembered the other girl existed with how quiet she was.

She found herself desperately wishing that Kiku was a girl or that she would have the courage not to attend.

At lunch, though, Amelia turned to her with big excited eyes and started rambling, “Do you have matching PJs? I mean like how cool would it be if we all had our own themes! I wish I could uninvite Alice and her friends but she’s my sister and mom said no. Are you packed already? Are you riding home with me today? Because, I brought my car today and there’s room for you and we could go and get some snacks and start having fun before everyone else gets there. Oh but Maddy is in the car too. I hope you don’t mind. I-”

“Ames! Slow down!”

Amelia blinked looked somewhat awestruck, “Ames?”

Monika felt the heat rise to her face, “A nickname. My sister uses it a lot if she’s referring to you.”

She tilted her head just slightly to the side, the curiosity evident on her face, “Does she talk about me often? Also, it’s really cute. I like it a lot.”

Monika averted her eyes, “No, uh, Jules only ever talks about you if she’s asking about the friend group as a whole. I used the name once when I was giving an update on what everyone was doing and it just kinda stuck.”

Amelia’s face lit up, “Oh! So, you made it up! I think you should use it more.”

Monika gave her a small smile, “I can’t make any promises.”

Feliciano cut into their conversation, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

He reached for Mo as if he was going to hug her but she swatted his hands away, “Please, stop that.”

He pushed his bottom lip out in a mock pout, “You’re so scary.”

Amelia laughed awkwardly, “Um, okay. Anyway, are you coming home with me? If you’re already packed it’ll save a lot of time and it’ll be fun!.”

Mo rubbed her hands together awkwardly, “Ah...I hadn’t planned on it. And I am packed but the bag is at my house…”

She smiled, “Then I’ll drive you over there to pick it up. You just message your sister so she knows she doesn’t have to come, okay?”

She opened her mouth to protest but found herself nodding her head instead. Obviously, her heart spoke louder than her common sense did. Amelia grinned, “Great! We’ll have so much fun!”

* * *

 

So, when the school day ended, Monika and Amelia climbed into the car’s backseat while they waited for Madeline to get into the passenger seat. They could see her in the distance talking to a boy that Mo knew as  Máximo . Amelia seemed excessively interested in their conversation despite not being able to hear it, “They get along really well, don’t you think?”

Her eyes refocused on the back of Amelia’s head, “I suppose, so. I mean they’re friends aren’t they?”

“Yeah but...that’s not what I meant. Nevermind. I just think they work well together, you know?”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Don’t worry about it. Maddy will tell you if she wants to.”

Monika blinked and looked back at the pair talking in the distance, “That sounds really ominous, Ames.”

Amelia turned around to face her, “It’s not! Anyway, you still live over by the park, right?”

She nodded, “Yes, but I’m surprised you remember that.”

Amelia’s curls bounced as she nodded, “Yeah, of course, I do! I mean it hasn’t been that long since Alice drove you home every day.”

She blinked and raised an eyebrow, “It been just over two years. That’s long enough.”

Amelia shrugged, “It’s kinda hard to forget where a house is when you make more than a hundred trips to it in a year.”

“That’s...that makes sense.”

Madeline knocked on the window and opened the passenger door, “Last time I checked, we need a driver to get a car moving.”

Her sister darted over the console area and into the driver’s seat, “You’re right! And since I’m the only one who knows how to drive I guess I’ll have to rescue you from the possibility of sitting in the school parking lot for the rest of your life.”

Madeline rolled her eyes, “Wow, what a hero.”

Monika laughed and looked out the window, “Don’t forget to stop by my house, Hero.”

The whole car ride was filled with laughter.

* * *

 

By the time they got to Amelia’s house, they had stopped four times for various things. Snacks, fast food, Madeline’s nail polish, and Monika’s bag. As a result, the other girls were supposed to start showing up in less than an hour and Amelia was running back and forth between her parents and her bedroom asking for food and blankets.

Eventually, she plopped down in the pile of blankets with a dramatic huff. Monika was sitting on her bed staring vaguely at the other side of the room where Madeline’s bed was empty. Amelia rolled onto her back and looked up at her, “What’re you thinking about?”

Monika shook her head, “Just wondering where Madeline went.”

Amelia glanced at the empty bed, “She always takes a shower after school. Says it washes away all of the irritating things of the day.”

Monika hummed to acknowledge the statement but did not give further response. There was a long stretch of silence before Amelia spoke up again, “Do you wear makeup?”

She redirected her gaze to the inquisitive look on the other’s face, “No, why?”

Amelia smiled softly, “Well, it’s just...  you’ve got really long eyelashes and I thought that maybe you did something to them.”

Monika shook her head, “I’m not very good at applying it; so, I tend to avoid it. If I have to get dressed up for something I usually have Jules help me. But even then I don’t wear much.”

She couldn’t read the look Amelia was giving her right then, “Well, you’re super pretty so it’s not like you need it.”

Her face warmed, “Oh, um, thank you. You are...that is...I think you’re are pretty, as well.”

Amelia sat up, “Thanks! I think so, too.”

She couldn’t help but smile at Amelia’s self-confidence. The other girl climbed onto the bed next to her, pulled her knees up, and propped her elbows on them, “So what’s it like having a boyfriend?”

Monika shrugged, “We don’t really do anything. It’s not something to get excited over.”

Amelia laughed, “You don’t sound all that into the idea.”

They made eye contact and Mo opened her mouth to respond but at that moment Alice popped her head around the corner, “Are you ready in here? Some of my guests are arriving.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, “I’ve got everything don’t I? Of course, I’m ready.”

Alice waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Sure enough, she came back just three minutes later--Monika wasn’t counting she swore-- with Francine and Anya right behind her. Mo had never understood why the three seemed to always be in close proximity to each other. She hardly considered any of them friends; in fact, they all talked about how much they hated each other when the others were gone. Anya, especially, seemed to an outlier in the group. To be perfectly honest, Monika didn’t particularly like any of them. 

As a child, Francine had attempted to control her actions as if Mo were her servant. Unfortunately, that had resulted in a quick punch to the face a couple of years ago and they had been on terrible terms since. Jules, however, was very close friends with the other and they were together more often than Monika was with Feliciano and Kiku.

Anya was fairly intimidating in general. Mo had always been the tallest girl in her class but Anya had several inches on her and had a short temper. Although she didn’t resort to physical measures as quickly as Mo did, she would quietly pick apart people who upset her. It was almost as if she had every person’s flaws and fears memorized and took advantage of it as often as needed. Nobody Monika knew had good experiences with her.

And Alice...well, to be perfectly honest, she just couldn’t stand the way the girl treated her little sister. There were times when Amelia and Alice’s relationship seemed almost loving but she had too many memories seared into her brain that didn’t support that. She had been there, or nearby anyway, in middle school when Alice had loudly and publicly declared that Amelia was a failure and that she wished they weren’t sisters. It was the only day that Monika could remember that Ames hadn’t been smiling.

The room was silent and awkward as soon as they all settled in. There was a long period of silence before Madeline came back, long hair damp and hanging around her waist. It was then that the room erupted into noise as Francine jumped up and pulled the younger girl into a hug, “Madeline! You’re so cute, as always! How is French class coming?”

Maddy blinked owlishly for a second and then awkwardly returned the hug, “It’s going, well. Thank you for asking.”

Alice smiled, “I’m not sure what you expected her to say. She’s a smart kid, you know.”

Francine nodded enthusiastically, “I know, I know! She’s the perfect little girl, don’t you think?”

Monika kept glancing at Amelia without meaning to; she wasn’t going to let them say anything that noticeably upset the other. She just wasn’t.

An hour later, a girl Monika knew as Chun-Yan and another named Michelle came just minutes apart. She knew that Michelle was somehow related to Amelia’s family, a cousin by marriage or something? Chun-Yan on the other hand, she had very little experience with. Which was odd because she was Kiku’s step-sister. Yet, the only times she’d ever seen the girl was when she was with Anya.

After everyone settled in, it didn’t take long for the party games to start. Monika wasn’t particularly fond of the games but everyone else seemed to enjoy them and she wasn’t about to be the one ruining the night for anyone. In a especially prying game of truth or dare, Alice asked her what she  _ really _ thought of Amelia, obviously hoping to get something negative to come out of her mouth. Mo felt her face heat up as she swallowed and prepared herself to lie--something she was never very good at, “She’s my friend. I’m not really sure what you’re expecting me to say. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like her.”

Somehow, she felt like she had exposed herself. She felt like she’d confessed in this room of virtual strangers but she knew that none of them would interpret the statement that way. The game continued without any comments; so, she knew she was in the clear.

* * *

 

For the most part, when it reached midnight, Monika could honestly say that she had been having fun. Most of the girls were already asleep at that point but she was lying on the floor directly beside Amelia’s bed and she was restless. What if she moved and touched somebody? What if she rolled too fast, and hit Amelia’s bed, and woke her up, and something else went drastically wrong? What if--she sighed and got up from the floor as quietly as she could; she was being ridiculous. She found herself on the front porch watching the rain.

She wasn’t sure how long she was there before Amelia quietly came up behind her, “Are you okay?”

She hummed, “Just a little restless.”

Ames sat down next to her, “I remember that you never really did well sleeping in new places as a kid.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t?”

Her friend shook her head, “You don’t remember? Every time there was a field trip or a camping trip or something, you’d get up and walk around for hours before you got to sleep. When we were really little I thought you were afraid of the dark. I mean, you even did it at nap time when the teacher dimmed the lights.”

Monika looked up at the sky, “I never really thought about it. I remember getting in trouble in kindergarten a lot though.”

Amelia laughed, “Yeah. Mom thought you were a problem child because you always had a red card on the wall when she came to pick me up.”

She smiled, “Imagine that. Me being the rambunctious one.”

They sat comfortably in the rain for several minutes but eventually, Amelia started to slump over in exhaustion. Monika watched as she rubbed her eyes and spoke through a yawn, “It made me happy when you didn’t say anything bad about me earlier. But you know, it’s called truth or dare and I’m not sure I believe that you don’t have anything to say about me.”

Monika should’ve known that Ames was being self-depreciative but that wasn’t what compelled her to blurt out, “I wasn’t telling the complete truth, no. You’re right.”

Amelia frowned, “Knew it.”

Monika rubbed at the legs of her pajama pants, “But...you know...I wasn’t about to tell your sister that I think I like you more than Feliciano--a lot more actually--because what right does she have to get that information out of me? And no one really wanted to hear that I think you’re really pretty and that I kinda want to fight them when they’re being rude to you. And I don’t really know any of them and if I was telling the complete truth that would be really uncomfortable...my dad doesn’t even know, you know?”

Her heart was pounding and her face was on fire but she felt lighter than she had in weeks. Of course, she was expecting the brief mood to come crashing down; so, she wasn’t exactly surprised when it did, “You’re joking, right?”

She tried to keep the hurt off of her face when she shook her head. Amelia laughed awkwardly and started to stand up, “I...thank you, I guess? But I think maybe we both need some sleep? I mean, sleep deprivation is a crazy thing, right?”

Amelia reached for her arm to help her up but Monika darted into the rain. The last thing she wanted was for Amelia to see her crying. So, she stood in the light drizzle and nodded, “You go to sleep. I think I’ll be up a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
